percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye.
The fanfiction for Bianca di Angelo. She doesn't die, she just disappeared in the last moment. Takes place after The Last Olympian. And Nico never talked to her as a ghost. He never tried, thinking it would cause her too much pain. She Shadow Travelled away. Ha! I win. She finds love in this. It will be rated later. TATN / Thalia! 04:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) One. I finally got up the guts and found my way back to Camp Half-Blood. I'd pretty much quit being a Hunter after being lost in Western USA. I don't think Artemis was too happy about that but I didn't care. Poor Nico was probably some Gothic mess by now. He was turning thirteen this year! I was nearly fifteen. How could I almost forget my brother's birth date? What a terrible sister I was! The rain stopped as I dragged myself over the borders of Camp Half-Blood. It looked just like it had years ago, but with more cabins. I was nearly dead with exhaustion. I coughed as I started down the hill to Camp. I slipped on the grass and fell the way down. The pain didn't hurt. Nico came running up to me. He looked way different. He was wearing an aviator's jacket that was way too big for him, black jeans, combat boots, a skull ring, and a black sword. His black hair was messy. "Bianca!?" Nico screamed. "Get me some, nectar, Nico." I croaked seconds before passing out. When I awoke, I was in the sick room of the Big House. Nico sat on the bed beside my feet. There was a glass with a straw in it sitting beside me. Nectar. I was parched. I drank it all. "Bianca... Why didn't you tell me?" Nico asked, pain clouding his eyes. "I was in north-western America! How was I supposed to?" I asked my little brother seriously. "Iris-messaging." "I had no Drachmas." "Oh... Okay, then." I sat up and hugged my little brother for the first time in nearly three years. He hugged me back. "By the way, we're-" Nico started. "Both children of Hades. I know." "How?" "I Shadow Travelled out of Talos right before the electrocuted me to death." I rolled up my sleeves, showing my brother the electricity scars. When I was allowed to roam camp, I went around, feeling the heat of the sun on my olive-toned skin. I was walking with my head turned down to the grass. I was deep, lost in thought. I bumped into someone and sat down hard. There was a really cute guy looking down at me with green eyes. He had dark red hair and I couldn't take my eyes off his blue and black checkered shirt. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He held out a fair-skinned hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Who are you?" I asked, brushing myself off. "Talon. You're Nico's older sister, aren't you?" I nodded. "Bianca di Angelo." "Daughter of Hades... Pretty name." I swear I could see Talon blush. "Thanks." I blushed too. "Who's your Olympian parent?" "Harmonia. And my dad is a demigod, too. So I'm three quarters divine." "Who's your father's parent?" I felt like and idiot for asking so many questions. "Ares." That night, I stayed up nearly all night talking to Talon. That is, before I passed out. Category:Nico Category:Drama Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Romance